rebafandomcom-20200215-history
The Cat's Meow
Tkm2.PNG Tkm1.PNG Tkm.PNG Kyra and Barbara Jean hide a stray cat in the attic so Brock won't have an allergic reaction to the animal, but it turns out that Barbara Jean and Cheyenne are the ones who are really allergic to cats. Meanwhile, Reba thinks Jake likes spending time at Brock and Barbra Jean's house than hers. Plot The Episode Begins with Jake Hart watching television at the dining room table with an empty bowl in front of him, Reba Hart looks at him and the empty bowl and asks why he hadn't told her that he didn't have any cereal, Jake responds that he was waiting for a commercial break, Reba points out that he is in fact watching a commercial. Jake asks if they can purchase the product on an infomercial. a few moments pass and Reba asks Jake why he is still not eating his cereal, Jake states that he doesn't have a spoon to eat it with, Reba jokingly asks if this is Jake's first breakfast. Meanwhile at Brock Hart and Barbra Jean Hart's home; Barbra Jean is in the kitchen and Kyra Hart walks in holding a carrier, She comments on how good Barbra Jean looks today and Barbra Jean says that she knows that Kyra must want something and that "this is one fiddle that says: play me". Kyra sets the carrier on the counter, Barbra Jean gasps and exclaims that there is a cat inside the carrier and says that Kyra has to get the cat out of the house becasue Brock is deathly allergic, Kyra tells Barbra Jean that Brock was lying and that he once told Reba that he was allergic to minivans, Barbra Jean says that Brock really is allergic to minivans and that they test-drove one. Kyra pleads to Barbra Jean to let her keep the cat, Barbra Jean agrees and asks her what the cat's name is, Kyra responds that the cat does not have a name yet and that maybe Barbra Jean would like to name it, Barbra Jean immediatly responds that she will name it: "Clap Clap Kitty Cat... The Third". Kyra agrees and asks where they will keep it, Barbra Jean replies the "cattic", and that it is a great place to keep a cat in fact it is almost... She waits for Kyra who says: "Purrrfect"? The Theme Song plays. The scene opens with Jake, Reba, and Brock in Reba's kitchen, Brock asks Reba if it would be okay if Jake were to come over to thier house for dinner and that it is a special occasion and they are having cake and ice cream, Reba sarcastically guesses that it is becasue Barbra Jean had gotten a new Beanie Baby, Brock does not reply, Reba gasps in laughter, Brock says that it is her 450th Beanie Baby and that it is a state record. Reba agrees and Jake leaves with Brock, Van Montgomery enters and asks what is the matter, Reba replies that she is worried that Jake may be eating unhealthy things such as hot dogs on a stick and cake and ice cream. Van replies that it would be cool to roast a hot dog on a stick, Reba angrily states that she is going to march over to Brock's house and stop the dinner.\ The next scene begins at Brock and Barbra Jean's house and Brock, Barbra Jean, Jake, Henry Hart and Kyra are sitting down for dinner and saying grace, Reba barges through the door and yells for them to stop, she laughs nervously when she sees Jake eating broccoli and chicken. Brock says that they were just eating dinner and jokingly states that he is aware that it is a barbaric ritual and pleads her not to tell the police. Reba laughs and asks Jake what he is eating, Jake says that it is "Brock-oli". Reba begins to exit and Brock jokingly states that it may have been too late to stop them from saying grace but if she hurries she may be able to stop the nieghbors. In the next scene Barbra Jean is in the kitchen looking extremely ill and washing dishes, she sneezes on the dish and wipes it up with a towel, she uses the towel to wipe her nose and begins to dry another dish with the same towel, Brock enters and says that they'd better call an exterminator becasue he had heard something scampering around in the attic, Barbra Jean nervously states that he didn't, Brock says that he did, Barbra Jean says that she meant it in the context of "No... You didn't!". Brock leaves, Kyra enters from the other room and tells Barbra Jean that the cat is doing good, Barbra Jean says that that is good news but she is dying and that she is extremely allergic and now she realizes that Brock is not allergic and she would bust him for it if that didnt mean giving up the secret, Kyra says that she is confused and she thought Barbra Jean had owned cats before such as Clap Clap Kitty Cat the first and the second, Barbra Jean says that unfortuatly they were imaginary and that number one died and number two ran away. Kyra pleads for a little more time to find it a permanent home and tells her to do it in the memory of Clap Clap Kitty Cat the first, Barbra Jean agrees and states that today would have been it's birthday. The next scene opens at Reba's house with Van sitting in the kitchen, Barbra Jean enters wearing a large shawl, Van realizes something looks different about her and asks if she had gotten a haircut, Barbra Jean pulls the cat out of her shawl, Van says that Barbra Jean has to get the cat out of the house becasue Cheyenne Montgomery is allergic and that her eyes get puffy and her nose gets red, Barbra Jean; still ill states that nobody is really allergic to cats and sneezes, Van complies and tells Barbra Jean to put the cat in the attic. The next scene opens in the next morning where Reba is in the kitchen cooking waffles and Cheyenne enter looking extremely ill. Reba gasps at Chyenne's condition and tells her she looks terrible and Cheyenne states that Van said she looked good, Reba states that Van had lied. Reba asks Cheyenne if she would like some waffles, Cheyenne replies that she cannot even think about eating at the moment. Van comes downstairs wearing a sweatervest, khakis, and smoking a pipe. Cheyenne stares at him. Kyra enters and asks why Van is dressed like her science teacher. Kyra tells Van that she had left her schoolbook in the attic, she realizes that Van doesnt get the reference and says that it is a black and white book, The Cat in the Hat... The Cat!!! Van realizes what she means and tells Kyra that she must get the "book" out of the house and points to Cheyenne. Van exits and comes back and says that the "book" got out. Kyra worridly questions Van if he had lost her cat. Cheyenne angrily asks Van if he had bought a cat into the hosue. Van declines the accusation and the cat runs by. Cheyenne looks at Van with an angry expression. In the next scene Reba and Van are in the living room and Van is still dressed in the Sweater Vest outfit. Reba asks Van if he thinks that Jake wants to go over Brocks becasue they have family dinners. Van replies that Jake has Two mothers that love him, three parents and a whole bunch of people who adore him. Reba asks Van how a pipe can make him look so "goofy" and make him sound so wise. Van replies that she must put a nickel in the swear jar. Reba asks Van if he would like a hot dog on a stick for dinner. Van gets up and runs into the kitchen. Cast *Reba McEntire - Reba Hart *Christopher Rich - Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey - Van Montgomery *Melissa Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart *Scarlet Pomers - Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman - Jake Hart Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes